Holiday Love
by Dracos-Baby-Gurl
Summary: *CHAP 4 IS UP!*Harry loves Ginny. Ginny loves Blaise.Ginny loves Harry this could be a problem.i dont really know how to describe this story so r
1. Misletoe!

(A.n I'm re-doing this story because it stunk!) DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN THEM!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
It had been a long day at Hogwarts it was Christmas break and as usual Harry and the rest his Gryffindor friends stayed at school. Although it was not your normal Christmas Holiday. Love was in the air. The mistletoe hanging in every hallway made it tons of fun kids would look up and find themselves under mistletoe and hear everyone comment on what everyone knew was about to happen.  
  
"Oh look its Joyce and Mark and they're under... MISTLETOE!" Everyone would shout. Everyone but Harry.  
  
See Harry had been caught under mistletoe once with his very good friend and play sister Ginny Weasley. The torment of everyone in the hall watching them going "oooooooh" made Harry feel all of a sudden scared of what must come next, so with every watching well you know what's next.  
  
Harry thought back to that day as he helped hang up Christmas decorations. As a 6th year student Harry, Ron, and Hermione were assigned to mistletoe and tinsel in the hallways.  
  
"Oh fun what fun we get to hang up MISTLETOE all over the school." Ron squealed with sarcasm.  
  
"Oh don't worry it might be fun." Hermione assured him before quickly kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"She has a point you know. Know if only we could use a little magic." Harry suggested.  
  
"Oh no you don't Snape said no magic. The point is to have a little Christmas fun!" Hermione said.  
  
"Well this isn't much fun for me." Ron added.  
  
As the walked along the hall Harry bumped into Ginny Weasley as she made her way to Potions Class. They were lucky enough to have to run errands that they got to skip Potions.  
  
"Hey Harry" Ginny smiled at him as she talked.  
  
"Uh hi Ginny." Harry stammered.  
  
"Oops sorry guys I got to run. Catch you later Harry. Bye Ron. Later Hermione." She waved at them as she left running down the hall.  
  
"Wow! She was in a hurry and we should be to, come on guys" Hermione scolded.  
  
As school ended that day and everyone returned to their separate rooms Ron and Hermione sat in the Great Hall where all the cool kids hung out at night after hours. They sat of to a corner and were discussing Harry and Ginny.  
  
"They never talk to each other that much." Ron mentioned.  
  
"Yea maybe we should talk to them? I'm just suggesting. I mean it's really getting on my nerves one day they're out walking by the lake the next they are ignoring each other. Oh Ron what will we do?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"Don't worry we'll think of something. Let's meet here tomorrow round 9ish." Ron stood up to leave" I have transfiguration homework to do."  
  
"Ok bye" Hermione grabbed her books and left.  
  
Meanwhile Harry's up in his room thinking about the same exact thing. "Ginny? No I can't she Ron's sister and she kind of like my sister. That would never work. But o gosh I do like her so it's settled I'll ask her to meet me in the Common Room tomorrow at 9." Harry fumbled to himself.  
  
The next morning Harry grabbed Ginny while she was on her way to Dumbledore's office for a make up test.  
  
"Ginny hi. Um would you meet me in our Common Room at around nine-o clock tonight? I just want to ask you something very important." He asked.  
  
"Ok sure. See you there." She replied with a smile.  
  
"YESSSS!" Harry screamed as he turned around and faced Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well if isn't The-Boy-That-Lived." Draco said.  
  
"Hello Draco. What do you want now?"  
  
"Oh Potter, Potter, Potter. When will you ever learn? You and your Mudblood friend and the Weasley kid. Why don't you guys ever get lives?"  
  
"But didn't you like Hermione? And weren't you the one who asked her out and got turned down. Wow Draco you have some nerve you know. Bye" Harry said as he ran to the Gryffindor house.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Wow. I re-did this and it REALLY needed some work. REVIEWS! 


	2. Draco Friends?

As school ended that day and everyone returned to their separate rooms Ron and Hermoine sat in the Great Hall where all the cool kids hung out at night after hours. They sat of to a corner and were discussing Harry and Ginny. "They never talk to each other that much." Ron mentioned. " Yea maybe we should talk to them? I'm just suggesting. I mean it's really getting on my nerves one day they're out walking by the lake the next they are ignoring each other. O Ron what will we do?" Hermoine sighed. "Don't worry we'll think of something. Let's meet here tomorrow round 9ish." Ron stood up to leave" I have transfiguration homework to do." "Ok bye" Hermoine grabbed her books and left.  
  
Meanwhile Harry's up in his room thinking about the same exact thing. "Ginny? No I can't she Ron's sister and she kind of like my sister. That would never work. But o gosh I do like her so it's settled I'll ask her to meet me in the great hall tomorrow at 9." Harry fumbled to himself.  
  
The next morning Harry grabbed Ginny while she was on her way to Dumbledores office for a make up test. " Ginny hi. Um would you meet me in the Great Hall at around nine-o clock tonight. I just want to ask you something very important." He asked. "ok sure. See you there." She replied with a smile. "YESSSS!" harry screamed as he turned around and faced Draco Malfoy. " well if isn't the famous Harry Potter." Draco said. " Hello Draco. What do you want now?" " O Potter, Potter, Potter. When will you ever learn. You and your Mudblood friend and the Weasley kid. Why don't you guys ever get lives." "but didn't you like Hermoine? And weren't you the one who asked her out and got turned down. Wow Draco you have some nerve you know. bye" harry said as he ran to the Gryffindor house just in time to see Ginny leaving. 


	3. Blaise and Rejection

(A/n) if the kissing scene sucks just live with it. It's been a while... and I have my reasons. TAKE THAT U FILTHY, SICK FCS BOY SCUM! HA! ::ahem:: " Ginny wait! Where are you going?" harry yelled across the hall. "to the bathroom Harry is that a problem?" Ginny asked. "oh no just go on ahead no stopping you. I'll be here when you get back" "O ok"  
  
meanwhile:  
  
"so Hermoine, was that fun?" Ron asked after sitting down with Hermoine. "I don't know if we did it again maybe." She leaned forward and touched his lips to begin a passionate kiss that usually lasted for 2 minutes. (or less). "Wow! That was fun Ron! I'm starting to like this dating thing, its like we're destiny." Hermoine giggled. "Look 'Mione. Its Harry. Let's go see him." Ron pointed out. "Ok"  
  
"hey harry. Umm what are you doing here?" Hermoine asked. "I'm waiting for Ginny to come out of the bathroom." Harry answered a little embarrassed. "Ginny, why are you waiting for Ginny!" Ron asked. "So we can uh just talk about stuff." Harry explained "Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Ron asked. " You know just stuff. You know what never mind. " Harry replied. "Ok Harry fine." Hermoine ended as she walked away." Come on Ron!" As Ginny went to the bathroom: She walked down the halls and turned it bump into a certain brown haired boy name Blaise Zabini who she had, had her eye on for quite some time now, and apparently he did to. For they leaned in close to each other realizing they were alone and were breathing very heavily. "Hello Balise." She said in a whisper as she brushed his lips with hers. "Ginny. My, such a pretty little fifth year all out here all...alone." but he never got to finish the rush of having Ginny standing right in front of him wanting the same thing he did took him over and he kissed her. They both hungrily wanting the same thing took off into the bathroom. He deepened the kiss until she screamed in pleasure.[o its possible to scream with somebody's tongue down your throat! Sorry. side note] "Blaise! Blaise!" she screamed. "Stop!" she had to 1. Had to use the toilet, and 2. Get back to Harry. "But Gin." "shhhh." She placed a finger over his soft lips. "I'll be back." She said and showed him out right before running into a stall. Back with Harry. "what's taking her so long. The bathroom right up the hall and o here she comes." He thought to himself. "Yes Harry" she walked over to him with a smile, messy hair, and her lipstick smeared. "Must have had a major snog session. dammit." Harry thought. "Uh Ginny, I know we've been through a lot as friends and even thought you're kind of my little sister I wanna ask you." "yes?" "Virginia Weasley willyougooutwithmeventhoughyourRonssister?" "uh I'm soo sorry Harry but I am already taken." "o it's alright. By who?" "Blaise Zabini." She mumbled under he breath. "o ok but you better not let Ron hear that." " thanks for understanding harry." She said and hugged him. "anytime Ginny." He said as if almost about to cry. "anytime" 


	4. Problems?

(A/N in this story Blaise is a guy. He's a guy because I needed a guy and all the other character have parts. So there.  
  
Disclaimer: I always forget to put these up. I do not own harry potter.  
  
Harry:  
  
That evening Harry sat by the lake, trying to hide his misery. Ginny, the Ginny Weasley whom he had adored since who knows how long. She said no; she had her heart set on some 6th year Slytherin. He felt as if his heart had been shattered into pieces. He began to cry, but then he heard some mumbling and groaning in the bushes. He went over only to see Ginny and Blaise snogging like mad animals. He became extremely mad and attacked them. He pulled out his wand to utter a curse when he realized nobody was there. It was a figment of his imagination of was it.  
  
Ginny:  
  
"shhh, maybe he won't notice us." She whispered to Blaise as they hid behind a tree. They quickly gathered they're books and ran in the castle.  
  
"what was that about Gin?" he asked as her stroked her head.  
  
"Harry, he's mad because I'm with you. I love you Blaise." She whispered.  
  
" I love you to but maybe we shouldn't be together. Think about it I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor. It's just not right." She sighed  
  
"are you breaking up with me Blaise Zabini?" she almost cried.  
  
"for the time being I think we should." He said before receiving a powerful blow to the face and then a kick in his crotch.  
  
  
  
"you uncaring bastard. I told you I loved you and you break up with me?" She yelled at him as he rolled on the floor. "I HATE YOU! FOREVER BLAISE ZABINI I HATE YOU!" She yelled as she ran to the girl's dormitory in the Gryffindor tower.  
  
As she walked in she sauntered over to her bed and laid down. She laid there and thought about Harry. She knew she loved him. Why did she reject him? She felt so lost and alone. She eventually cried herself to sleep.  
  
Harry:  
  
He laid in his bed after that vicious attack he attempted on Ginny and her new boyfriend. He never loved her. He thought he did. He was so alone. " Of course there are other girls in the whole school of Hogwarts right?" he thought to himself. He was so pissed and tired. he tried to think if her but couldn't bring himself to even remember her face. It pained him to say her name even in his head. He wondered if he could ever love another girl such as her. She was his pretty little redheaded angel. His pride and joy. He remembered how they had been locked in the astronomy tower back in 5th year. He wanted to kiss her since they did spend the night there. She seemed to want the same thing. As they inched closer and closer until they could feel each other's warm breathe the began to creak and Hermione and Ron burst open the door. Leaving the two quite embarrassed. Harry regretted even trying to ask her out, she was the type of girl every guy wanted. She even made Malfoy weak at his furry little ferret knees. He was no good for Virginia Weasley. After all his agonizing thoughts he fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
the next day:  
  
"Something is going on here." Hermione whispered to Ron as they all sat down to eat. She sat next to Ron on one side and Harry and Ginny sat next to each other on the other side. "They haven't said a word to each other all day now." She implied.  
  
"its terrible. Usually they would be deep in conversation now. They always used to talk about Quidditch since Ginny's on the team now." He whispered. "My little sister, a beater. I never thought I'd see the day. We ride side by side. The Weasley beaters! HA HA!" Ron yelled like a mad man. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him as he stood on the table and raised his club in the air. Hermione sat with her hands in her head before pulling him down by the hem of his robe.  
  
"Ron. Get a grip Hun." Lavander yelled from the other end of the table as Padma and Leslie giggled. In fact all the girls were giggling. All the Gryffindor boys except for harry began to chant "Ronald!" being lead by Seamus. Who got up on the table and began to do the Harlem shake. Before you know it all the Gryffindors were on the table dancing. Somebody used his or her wand to play the latest T.a.t.u. song. They were doing the bump n grind, the Harlem shake, the crip walk, and the heal toe. Hermione got up and changed her wand into a microphone, changed the music, and began to sing Like I love you by Justin Timberlake.  
  
"All we need is a good song." Hermione yelled.  
  
~*~ OK well chapter 5 is going to be the song and some other stuff. If you don't want to read the song it won't affect the story, but you might want to read the stuff at the bottom. It's part if the story. Ok well. Review! 


	5. Justin solves all well some problems

(A/n so how ya been? Do you like my story? I like my story. Anyway reviews! they're like music to my ears. Well my virtual ears! Anyway enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter. O the song. Justin Timberlake does. I only used it because it's jumpy!  
  
I kinda noticed something one night  
  
You're the one with the frump face  
  
It's kinda weird to me  
  
Since you're so fine  
  
If it's up to me your face'll change  
  
Then everyone began to sing:  
  
If you smile then that should set the tone (just be limber)  
  
And if you let go the music should move your bones (just remember)  
  
Sing that song with me  
  
Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust you (hey!)  
  
Late at night I talk to you  
  
You will know the difference when I touch you  
  
Lavander and Leslie began:  
  
People are so phony  
  
Nosy cause they're lonely  
  
Aren't you sick of the same thing? They say so and so was dating'  
  
Loved you or they hating'  
  
And it doesn't matter anyway  
  
Cause we're here tonight  
  
Cho Chang (I don't remember if she was in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. So she's in Hufflepuff.) sat there in disbelief and whispered to Cedric "No wonder they're Gryffindors. They are brave." Before long they were up on the table too singing:  
  
If you smile then that should set the tone (just be limber, baby)  
  
And if you let go the music should move your bones (baby, just remember)  
  
Sing that song with me  
  
Then the rest of Hufflepuff joined:  
  
Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust you (hey!)  
  
Late at night I talk to you  
  
You will know the difference when I touch you  
  
The Ravenclaws seeing that they were missing out joined in:  
  
Yea, you know what would make you happy?  
  
I could change your life  
  
If you give me that chance.. to be your man  
  
I won't let you down, baby  
  
If you give me that chance.. to be your man  
  
Here baby, hold my jacket  
  
And then...  
  
Seamus, taking over, began:  
  
Maybe we'll fly the night away  
  
(I just want love you baby, yea yea yea)  
  
Girl, maybe we'll fly the night away  
  
(I just want to love you baby, giiirl, oooooo)  
  
Draco, feeling this sudden urge come over him grabbed Blaise's hand and they began to rap:  
  
Draco:  
  
Ma, what you wanna do?  
  
I'm in front of you  
  
Grab a friend, see I can have fun with two  
  
Or me and you put on a stage show  
  
And the mall kids, that's how to change low  
  
From them you heard "wow, it's the same glow"  
  
Look at me, I say "yeah, it's the same dough"  
  
We the same type, you my air of life  
  
You have sleeping in the same bed, er'night  
  
Blaise:  
  
Yo rock with me, you deserving' the best  
  
Take a few shots, let it burn in your chest  
  
We could ride down, pumpin' N.E.R.D in the deck  
  
Funny how a few words turned into sex  
  
Play #3, joint called Brain (I just love your... brain)  
  
Draco:  
  
Ma, take a hint  
  
Blaise:  
  
Made me swerve in the lane  
  
The name Malicious  
  
And I burn every track  
  
Blaise and D Malfoy  
  
Now how heavy is that? After that everyone applauded as they grabbed everyone else up on the table.  
  
Slytherin:  
  
Maybe we'll fly the night away  
  
(I just wanna love you baby, yea yea yea)  
  
Girl, maybe we'll fly the night away  
  
(I just wanna love you baby, giirrl, oooooo)  
  
Everyone:  
  
Ain't nobody love you like I love you (can't love you like I do)  
  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust you (makes me trust you like I do, hey!)  
  
Late at night I talk to you (heeey)  
  
You will know the difference when...  
  
Ron:  
  
break it down...  
  
Ya know, I used to dream about this when I was a little boy  
  
Never thought it would end up this way  
  
Drums..  
  
Hey!  
  
Kinda special right? Yea, ya know, when you think about it  
  
Sometimes people are just destined. Destined to do what they do  
  
And that's what it is  
  
Now everybody dance  
  
(A/n if that wasn't long and eventful.) ~*~  
  
Everyone was still on the tables dancing. Well everyone but Ginny and Harry they were just sitting there watching everyone else. They got up and left just as it was about time to head to D.A..D.A (Defense Against Dark Arts).  
  
"They're so weird." Ginny said to Harry since they were the only two students in the school not dancing. By this time "All the Things She Said" had started up again.  
  
"yea. Who knew that one song could corrupt the entire students body." He tried to make conversation. "Ginny, I'm very sorry about the mishap last night in the bushes.  
  
"o. it's alright. Me and Blaise broke up anyway." She sighed and began to cry.  
  
"o Ginny, I'm so sorry. That git hurt you! He'll pay." He assured her.  
  
"No! I don't want you to hurt him. He's my problem. I love you Harry." She whispered as he held her in his arms. He felt as if the sun was shining and the birds where in singing and he was in heaven.  
  
" I love you to Ginny." He smiled as he felt he felt her soft lips find their way to his. They kissed lightly for about a minute before being surrounded by students. They were separated in the flood, but smiled at each other until.  
  
"HARRY!" 


	6. Taking Away

Ok I'm sorry I you though this was a chapter. Which you probably didn't' anyway I'm deciding on taking this story down, working on my other ones, and bringing it back later. If anyone agrees. Say that in a review. Disagree.....say that in a review. Lol. I may come up with more options. Anyway lata  
  
Draco Gurl 


End file.
